Pokémon: Siden Region Adventures!
by Nick Jerrison
Summary: 10 year old Jimmy's adventure was interrupted and changed by Pokémon gangster team - Team Sand. Now, Jimmy has to find their hideout and return all stolen Pokémon (incuding his own) to their trainers. He has to travel all across Siden region and catch Pokémon to fight in a battle versus Team Sand. Follow Jimmy, as he travels the Siden region and ends the story of Team Sand.


Pokémon

Siden Region Adventures!

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Pokémon, I mean, this is a fanfiction, so... Whatever. The following fanfic is taking place in a region not really existing in a Pokémon universe, featuring some Pokémon not really existing in the original Pokémon universe, but of course, original Pokémon will be presented. Fanfic is rated ****5****+ due to some content.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - A Not So Good Beginning**

Jimmy woke up in the morning, knowing that today he is going to start his own Pokémon adventure! He was waiting for it for years and finally the time to choose his very first Pokémon has come!

Jimmy quickly got dressed up and rushed to Professor Ken. But on his way he bumped into his childhood friend, Sam.

"Whoa, watch where you are going, mister~" Sam cut himself off when he found out that the one who have just ran into him was his friend Jimmy.

"Oh hey, Jimmy! Big day today, huh? Going for an adventure?"

"Of course! I've been really looking towards this so much that I can barely wait!" Jimmy replied, "But what are _you _doing here? It's not like I see you around here anytime..."

"Well guess what? I am starting my own adventure, too!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Since I am already ten years old, I am going to travel across the whole Siden region!" Sam said with enthusiasm.

"Well, since we both are headed the same way, why don't we go together?"

And so, two friends headed to Professor Ken. On their way they talked about their plans on their adventure.

"First off," Jimmy started, "I am going to go to Alvin Town and practice in the Gym. Then, I'm gonna try to beat the Gym leader! After that, I'm going to visit every city in Siden!"

"Me too!" Sam said.

When they arrived to Professor Ken's lab, they found nobody in there.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Why is it so da~" Jimmy shouted, but was cut off by a sound that sounded like hiss. It was Professor Ken.

"Shh! We are hunting a wild Pokémon that crawled inside the lab! He is afraid of light, so it's even harder to catch him." Professor whispered. His eyes were full of hapinness and enthusiasm. He was really into it.

Suddenly, a noise came from behind the table. Professor Ken stood up, grabbed one of his Pokéballs and shouted:

"Go, Gurobash! Use Quick Attack!"

A water type Pokémon came from the Pokéball and rushed towards the table. A moment after, a dark Pokémon got flying out of there.

"Nice! Now go into the Pokéball!" Ken shouted and threw a Pokéball to an unkown Pokémon. A Pokéball bounced a bit, but after all, a Pokémon was caught.

"Hi there, kids! You came here to choose your starter Pokémon, didn't you? Come on, follow me!" Ken said, headind to a table with three Pokéballs on it. "All the other Pokémon are already taken by other kids, so here you go - three Pokémon of three basic types - Fire type, Water type and Grass type. They all are unique and it takes some time to get used to them. So, which one of you is choosing first?"

"I'll let you choose first" Sam said.

"Me? Well, okay." Jimmy grabbed a Pokéball

"Gurobi! A water type Pokémon! He is a little bit hard to teach, but he can sometimes be very loyal to his trainer." Ken said.

"Well, what about this one?" Jimmy grabbed another Pokéball.

"This is Hexie. A grass type Pokémon! He is very calm but can sometimes be stubborn. But even with that said, he is pretty easy to teach."

"And that one is?" Jimmy grabbed a final Pokéball.

"That is Vulvo - a fire type Pokémon. Very stubborn and independent. Very energetic and hard to teach Pokémon. No wonder he hasn't been chosen yet, huh? Well, who do you choose?"

Jimmy looked through the Pokéballs and remembered what Professor Ken said. He was thinking hard. In the end, he made his final choice.

"I choose Vulvo!" Jimmy said with determination.

"Are you sure about this? He is a very tough one. This can be really hard, especially for a starter Pokémon." Professor Ken warned.

"Yes, this is my decision. I want to know what it really means to train a Pokémon."

"Well, if that's what you want..." Ken said, "Here is Vulvo's Pokéball. And here are five empty Pokéballs. Ans that's your own Pokédex! Professor Ken handed Pokédex to Jimmy, "It can give you detailed info about a Pokémon you encounter, but if you catch anyone, it will give you detailed info about this Pokémon in particular."

"Thanks!" Jimmy replied and let Sam make his choice.

"Well, I've been preparing for this since yesterday, so I already know my starter Pokémon! It's Gurobi!" Sam said.

"Well, here you go then. Your Pokémon's Pokéball, five extra Pokéballs and your own Pokédex!"

They both looked at their Pokéballs, both thinking that this is a beginning of something big. Something that will change their lives forever.

"If you want, you can battle each other to test your Pokémon in the backyard. We have a battle arena there." Professor Ken requested.

"Really? That would be good!" Jimmy said, "Let's go, Sam!"

"Well, okay, I guess it would be cool to test ourselves!"

Two friends went outside to the battle area. They grabed their Pokéball and started the battle.

"Okay, Vulvo, go!" Jimmy shouted and threw his Pokéball,

"Gurobi, let's do it!" Sam sent his Pokéball,

"Vulvo, use Quick Attack for a start!" Jimmy commanded,

"Gurobi, dodge it!"

Gurobi jumped away, but Vulvo still hit him and Gurobi fell down on the ground.

"Gurobi, stand up! Use Hydro Pump!" Sam commanded to his Pokémon, his eyes were filled with rage.

"Vulvo, quick! Dodge it!"

Vulvo didn't have enough time to dodge, so he got under Sam's attack.

"Vulvo, are you okay? Reply him with Fire Blast!"

Professor Ken watched the battle and saw all their mistakes. He remembered when he was the same age and didn't understand Pokémon nature and how you should treat them.

'Someday, they will learn' Professor Ken thought, 'Someday...'

Suddenly, an earthquake appeared, like something exploded. And, out of nowhere, three people came out.

"Who are you?!" Professor Ken shouted to three strangers,

"Ha! Like you don't know us!" answered on of them,

"Ah! Team Sand!" Professor Ken gasped,

"Team who?" Sam asked, not understanding what is happening,

"Many villains don't think they're evil, they think they are _heroes... _Not us!" said the first one,

"We are the villains, the bad guys" said the second one,

"We give away our plans, our tactics" said the third one,

"And nobody still stopped us!" they shouted together.

They all looked similar. All wearing brown ourfits. The first one, he was very tall and had green hair with blue eyes. Second one, he looked short, but he had a serious voice. His hair was black, and his eyes were, too. Third one, he was something between them. Not tall, not short. He had brown hair and brown eyes. They were different, but together, they formed a great team of Pokémon thieves - Team Sand.

"Okay, Gurobash! Go!" Professor Ken shouted and threw his Pokéball,

"Professor Ken! I want to help!" Jimmy said,

"Ha!" said one of Team Sand's members, "You can't stop us, even if you had ten Pokémon with you!"

"Jimmy, you're crazy!" Sam shouted, "Don't do it! Our Pokémon are still weak after our battle!"

But Jimmy didn't listen. He shouted:

"Vulvo, Fire Blast!"

"No, Jimmy," Professor Ken tried to stop him, "Your Pokémon is too weak to fight Team Sand! You have to bring him to my lab, my helpers will rest him to a fighting fit!"

"Professor, we don't have time for this! Vulvo, go!"

"Ha! Go, Sandsquill! Use Hidden Power!"

"Sandsquill?" Jimmy took his Pokédex,

'Sandsquill, a ground-type Pokémon. He can make sand out of his mouth, and that is his primary attack.'

Suddenly, everything was under a mist. Mist of sand.

"Jimmy, Sam, quick! Get your Pokémon and get out of here!" Professor Ken told to two friends.

Sam and Jimmy returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and rushed into the lab. They found a man in a lab coat, looking worried.

"Excuse us!" Sam said, "Can you restore our Pokémon to fighting fit? We have to help Professor Ken!"

"Huh? M-Me? ... O-Of course! Uh... U-Uh... Oh! J-Just give me your Pokéballs a-and I'll do the rest."

Jimmy and Sam handled their Pokéballs to a man and he went down the corridor.

"W-Will be but a moment, just stay here..."

"He sounds too nervous..." said Jimmy, suspiciously.

"Come on, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Listen, just calm down. We have to be strong. We can deal with these Team-whatever-guys."

"Well, okay..."

Jimmy's voice was shaking. He was too nervous. His first battle was interrupted by Team Sand and now their Pokémon were in danger of being stolen...

"Wait..." Jimmy slowly said, "Oh! OH GOD! Sam! We've made a _terrible_ mistake! That guy! He's from Team Sand! He got out Pokéballs and rushed to a wrong way! See? Pokémon healing machine is here!" Jimmy pointed at something that looked like fax.

"WHAT?! GUROBI AND VULVO ARE IN HANDS OF THISE GUYS?!" Sam shouted, shocked.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

Jimmy and Sam ran toward the exit door. But when they got out, Team Sand was flying off on a balloon.

"Farewell, fools! And thanks for your Pokémon!"

"NO! VULVO!" Jimmy shouted,

"GUROBI!" Sam joined,

"They took your Pokémon?!" Professor Ken gasped, "That's horrible! You have to get them back! ... Eh, I'm sorry if I ruined your plans... But you have to find theor hideout. I can give you another Pokémon if you want, I have two more in our warehouse."

"Uh... I don't even know..." Sam said, his voice shaking,

"Yes! I need to save Vulvo and the others from them! Even if I don't even really know my Vulvo, I must save him. I promised, that my first Pokémon will be my partner forever. And if anything happnes, I _will_ help him. No matter what it takes." Jimmy told Professor Ken, eyes full of determination and full seriousness.

"Jimmy, this is just too much. Do you know how big Siden region is? It takes almost a year to get from here to Evangelear City! But that's with direct way, but you have to explore the _whole Siden region._ It will be too much for a ten year old kids like us!" Sam tried to make Jimmy stop, but he failed.

"No. I knew something like that was coming. I knew that from the moment I start my adventure, I will no longer be a little child. I will start my life from a blank page. Everything will change the moment I choose my Pokémon. And now it started. My first serious task!" Jimmy almost shouted, now his eyes full of happiness.

"Heh," Professor Ken smiled, "I knew you would change. So, if you are serious with this, come with me to the warehouse. What about you, Sam?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun! We will start on our jorney not to collect all badges, but to help Pokémon in need! This is much more helpful than what we planned." Jimmy tried to change his mind.

"Well, okay.. I guess."

"Great!" Professor Ken said with a smile, "Now, let's go to the warehouse!"

_**Jimmy's adventure fatally changed. Now he and Sam are going to travel all across the Siden Region in search for their Pokémon.**_

_**Adventures begin...**_

_**Now!**_


End file.
